mariofandomcom-20200222-history
List of microgames in WarioWare Gold
This is a list of microgames in WarioWare Gold. Microgames go to specific categories that are control schemes "Mash", "Twist", "Touch" and "Blow" and – "Intro Games", "Sports", "That's Life", "Fantasy" and "Nintendo Classics", "Mic", "Pop-Up" or "Anything Goes". The list also mentions about the host's stage, the intermission stages, elements in their stage (such the player's win or loss, elements for the "Speed Up!", "Boss Stage", "Game Over" and "Level Up!".). Mash League The Mash League has microgames which the player presses buttons that are and like WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!. Wario Description "'''Mash League'! Ready to play some Intro Games and mash some buttons? That's what I thought. You're welcome!"'' Wario hosts the first stage and Intro Games''' set of Mash League. The player plays all of his 6 regular microgames and the boss stage. After three microgames are played, the process speeds up. His intermission stage consists Wario sitting on his chair. The garlics are depicted as the four lives. If the player wins the microgame, Wario and the crowd cheers on the screen. If the player loses, Wario falls off his chair and the league logo dangles while the crowd o screen boos. When the player loses, the jumbotron shuts off and the speakers blow out. Microgames * Busted! (from ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Crazy Cars (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Eye Spy * No Solicitors * Super Wario Bros. (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Wario Whirled (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * BOSS: Loot Scoot (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, not an original boss stage) Jimmy T. Description "Heyo! '''Jimmy T' here. You made it to the first stage in the Mash League. Congrats. Know what we should do to celebrate? Take a little stroll around the town. It'd be real groovy. Speaking of groovy, I've got a cool set of Sports games for you to try. Now let's get movin'!"'' Jimmy T. hosts the second stage and ''Sports ''set of the Mash League. The player plays 14 regular microgames until he reaches the boss stage. His intermission stage has Amy and Mimi taking a photo of himself. The batteries are depicted as the four lives. If the player wins, Amy and Mimi smile at the screen, and Jimmy T. shows his hand with a peace sign horizontally. If the player loses, his wig flips, and Amy and Mimi's phone breaks. If the player loses all of their lives, the girls leave and the graffiti on the wall says "Game Over". When "Speed Up" or "Boss Stage" words show, Jimmy T. dances. Microgames * 100 Meter Dash * And the Winner is... (from WarioWare: Twisted!) * Ballroom Basics * Big Drip (from WarioWare: Twisted!) * Body Block (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * City Surfer (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Close Call * Diddly Squat (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) * Extreme Patty-Cake (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) * Getcha Groove On (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Goal in One (from WarioWare: D.I.Y.) * Hand Me Down (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) * Heads Up (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * High Hoops (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Hurry Hurdles (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Judo Pro * Jumpin' Rope (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Lift & Shout (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Off-Fence (from WarioWare: D.I.Y.) * Rugby (Homecoming King from WarioWare: Twisted!) * BOSS: Punch-Out (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) Mona Description "This is '''Mona'! I'm psyched you made it to the second stage of the Mash League! I'm about to head over to Joe's Clothes to find the perfect outfit for my party tonight. Come along and check out the games I put together for you. Their theme is That's Life! C'mon, let's motor!"'' (First description) "Guess what! My party was a huge success. Plus, I looked amazing! I'm heading back to Joe's Clothes to see if there's anything new for me to try on. While I'm there, you should play some more of my '''That's Life' games. It'll be fabulous!"'' (Second Description) Mona hosts the third stage of the Mash League and all of her microgames are '''''That's Life. The player plays 17 regular microgames before reaching the boss stage. The hangers are depicted as lives. The opening of her stage shows Mona peeking and waving, then she gets inside the change room. Her intermission stage starts with Manager Joe handing Mona the clothes. If the player wins, she dances wearing the fancy dress, the spotlights shine on her and Joe is pleased. If the player loses, Mona wears the baggy clothes resulting both of them unhappy and the hanger falls off. If the player loses all lives, the curtains close and Manager Joe leaves. When the words "Speed Up!" and "Boss Stage" appears, the spotlights move faster and Manager Joe waits while the curtains are closed. After the "Boss Stage" words disappear, he hands her the clothes. After defeating the boss stage, the roses bloom around Mona and she dances and compliments the dress as the "perfect look". After completing her stage, Lulu's scenes are shown. Microgames * The Brush Off (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Butterfingers (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Catterwall (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Cavity Calamity (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Chicken Pinch (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Dry Eye (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Eating Out * Electric Groove Fish (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Fit for a Frame * Fries With That? (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Gold Digger (originally from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!. This version closely resembles the Game & Wario ''version.) * I Came, I Saw (from ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Kitty Cover (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Mole (from Game & Wario) * Nighttime Allergies (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Noodle Cup (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Paddle Parade (Penguin Shuffle from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Parking Lot Problems * Right of Way * Sloppy Salon (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Stalled Out (from WarioWare: Twisted!) * Tip the Scale (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * What's the Toadal? (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Worm Squirm (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * BOSS: Nail Call (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) Dribble and Spitz Description "You made it to the third stage of the '''Mash League'! My business partner, Spitz, and I are about to take a detour into space to drop off a customer. We got a bunch of Fantasy games that'll keep you busy during the drive. You ain't afraid of lasers, are ya?"'' Dribble and Spitz host the fourth stage and the Fantasy set of the Mash League. 16 microgames are played before the boss stage. Spitz's hanging dolls are depicted as lives. The intermission stage starts with them driving through space and encountering a UFO. If the player wins the microgame, the Octoblazooka zaps the UFO. If the player loses the microgame, the Octoblazooka misses its shot and the hanging doll falls off. If the player loses all lives the screen darkens. As "Speed Up!" and "Boss Stage" appears onscreen, the shooting stars appears. During the boss stage, they encounter a larger UFO and it is zapped when the microgame is defeated. Microgames * Arrow Space (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Classic Clash (Classic Clash III from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Code Buster (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Cover Up * Crack Down (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Dungeon Dilemma (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Find My Behind (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * The Frog Flap (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, originally a boss stage) * Gravitational Pull * Ground Control (Paper Plane from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Hover for Cover (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Labyrinth * Long Lost Love (Maze Daze from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Manic Mechanic (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Mars Jars (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Munch a Bunch (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Picture Perfect (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * RAAAARRRRGGGHH (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, originally a boss stage) * Rocky Reunion (from WarioWare: Twisted!) * Stop! Go! (from WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase) * Strength in Numbers (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * Word Up (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) * BOSS: Nose Dive (from WarioWare: Twisted!) 5-Volt Description "You've arrived at the final stage of the '''Mash League'! Good for you! Oh–I'm 5-Volt! Most of the time, I'm chasing after a rambunctious fourth grader, so whenever I get a chance to kick back and unwind, I take it. My games are all inspired by the Nintendo Classics games and toys I played with as a kid. Enjoy!"'' 5-Volt hosts the final stage of the Mash League with the Nintendo Classics set. 14 microgames are played before the boss stage. The dumbells are depicted as lives. Her intermission stage starts with 5-Volt imitating Mr. Sparkles on a television show. If the player wins, 5-Volt and Mr. Sparkles triumphantly hold the spatula. If the player loses, 5-Volt falls onto the couch and Mr. Sparkles slouches displeased, the dumbell falls off. If the player loses all of their lives, 5-Volt and Mr. Sparkles drop their things. When "Speed Up!" and "Boss Stage" appears, 5-Volt and Mr. Sparkles move the things. Microgames *Balloon Fight (resembles Balloon Fight from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) *Donkey Kong Country *Fire Emblem Awakening *Game & Watch: Manhole *Ice Climber (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) *Joker Face (from WarioWare: D.I.Y..) *Kid Icarus *Lefty RX *The Legend of Zelda (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) *Mario Bros. (resembles Wario Bros. from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) *Mario Clash (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) *Ocarina of Time (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Pinball *Pushmo *Rhythm Tweezers *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario Land *Yoshi's Island *'BOSS:' One Hit Wonder (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves, not originally a boss stage) Twist League The Twist League has microgames which involves but can also include pressing like WarioWare: Twisted!. Wario Description "'''Twist League'! With Intro Games! Twisting stuff is fun, that's what I say. And what do you say? Wario is the greatest!"'' Wario hosts the first stage of the Twist League with the Intro Games set. The stage now has the Twist League's logo. The player plays 6 microgames before reaching boss stage. Microgames *Cut to the Chase (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Focus Pocus (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Force Feeding (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *High Treeson (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) *Pumping Iron (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Universal Marionette (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *'BOSS:' Road Wario (Driver's Ed from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) Ashley and Red Description "This is the '''Twist League'! I guess I, Ashley, am in charge of amusing you now. How do you feel about demon summonings? It's not dangerous...usually. Come watch, or just play my Fantasy games. Either way, it's bound to be wicked."'' Ashley and Red hosts the second stage of the Twist League. 14 microgames are played before the boss stage. The skulls are depicted as lives. Before the intermission stage, Ashley and Red enter the place. Their intermission stage starts with Ashley flying on a broom encountering enemies and raising the wand to cast a spell on them. If the player wins, the enemies are defeated, the background become brighter while Ashley smiles. If the player loses, the spell has no effect on the enemies, the backrgound changes to blue for a while, the enemies leave leaving Ashley displeased. When "Speed Up!" appears onscreen, the broom flies faster while Ashley holds the wand straight up. When "Boss Stage" appears, her hair spreads out and her hair becomes white. After "Boss Stage" disappears, Ashley looks more serious while she casts a spell and Dark Lord Hum Gree's silhouette reveals. After beating the boss stage, Hum Gree becomes the fluffy version of himself which the donut appears on the hand, Ashley is already in her normal hair color and she leaves the place. When "Level Up!" appears, Ashley raises her wand. Microgames *A-maze-ing (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Bacon Patrol (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Crescent Roll (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Doggy Door (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Foiled Again! (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Make Way for Martian (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Manual Labor (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *A Moment of Reflection (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Monster Chase (Beware of Dog from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Net Profits (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Pipe Puzzle (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Power Outage (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Road Work (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Safecracker (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Shave the World (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Space Passage (Air Passage from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Stab in the Dark (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Stumblebot (from WarioWare: Twisted!, originally a boss stage) *Tearful Reunion (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Walk This Way *'BOSS:' Crossing Guard (from WarioWare: Twisted!) Dr. Crygor Description "You've reached the second stage of the '''Twist League', so I can only assume you are quite intelligent. I should know–I'm Dr. Crygor! Why not join me and my lovable robot Mike on our research expedition? It'll be very educational. Plus, you'll have a chance to play my Sports games. Lucky you!"'' Dr. Crygor hosts the third stage of the Twist League with Sports set. The mushrooms are depicted as lives. His opening starts with him running. His intermission stage has Doris 1 chasing Dr. Crygor. If the player wins, Doris 1 trips, Dr. Crygor triumphantly waves his hands and Mike dances while the flowers bloom. If the player loses, Doris 1 catches up and bonks Dr. Crygor on the head. If the player loses all of his/her lives, Doris 1 wrestles Dr. Crygor on the ground. When "Speed Up!" and "Boss Stage" appears, Dr. Crygor runs fast with Doris 1 offscreen. Microgames *Armed and Dangerous (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Barrel Roll (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Curls and Weigh (Wario Weigh-In from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Dodge Ball (Foul Balls from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Fancy Footwork (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Feel the Burn (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Heavy Lifting (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Iron Stomach (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Micro Golf (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Ride the Wave *Self-Defense (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Shoot the Fruit (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Slam Dunk (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Snowboard Slalom (from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) *Sync or Sink (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Top Off *Wheel of Whack (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Wiggle Room (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *'BOSS:' Basic Training (from WarioWare: Twisted!) 18-Volt Description "You must be killin' it if you made to the third stage of the '''Twist League'. Now you get to hang with me, 18-Volt. Whaddaya say we find a place to play some games? I've got some Nintendo Classics I think you'll love. I mean, I love 'em. Why wouldn't you?"'' 18-Volt hosts the fourth stage of the Twist League and the Nintendo Classics set. 14 microgames are played before the boss stage. The records are depicted as lives. The opening of his stage starts with the lizard (as 13-Amp) and tiger (as 18-Volt) appearing on the touchscreen. His intermission stage starts with 13-Amp and 18-Volt in a rapping battle, 9-Volt is seen in the background. If the player wins, 18-Volt triumphs over 13-Amp while she sulks and turns around. If the player loses, 13-Amp triumphs over 18-Volt while he is dismayed and the record breaks. If the player loses all of his/her lives, 18-Volt faints and 13-Amp does her victory pose. "Speed Up!", "Boss Stage", "1-Up" and "Level Up!" appears between the lizard and the tiger. If the player beats the boss stage, after accomplishing it, the spotlights surround 18-Volt. Microgames *Animal Crossing: Wild World (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Chiritorie (from WarioWare Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) *Donkey Kong Jr. (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Dr. Mario (resembles Dr. Mario from WarioWare Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) *Laser Pointer (resembles Duck Hunt from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Metroid (Metroid-Morph Ball from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Metroid-Samus (from WarioWare: Twisted!, now based on Super Metroid) *NES Open Tournament Golf (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Pikmin 2 (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Racing 112 (from WarioWare Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) *R.O.B. Block Set *Star Fox (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves, originally a boss stage) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Super Mario Bros. 3-Lift from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Super Mario Sunshine (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Super Mario World (resembles Super Koopa from D.I.Y. Showcase) *Wario Land 3 *Wii Menu *The Wind Waker (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *'BOSS:' Super Mario Bros. (from WarioWare: Twisted!) Penny Description "'''Penny' here with the final stage of the Twist League! Long time, no see. I've been cooped up in my lab, working on my latest invention. I'm still putting on the final touches, so in the meantime check out these games I made. They're all part of the That's Life theme, and they're all awesome!"'' Penny hosts the final stage of the Twist League and the That's Life set. The vials are the four lives in the game. Her intermission stage has the tonic and the viruses fighting each other. If the player wins, the tonic defeats the virus, Dr. Crygor is pleased and Penny cheers. The background also turns pink with hearts on the top screen. If the player loses, the virus defeats the tonic and Penny holds Dr. Crygor who is having a stomachache again. The background becomes blue. If the player loses all of his/her lives, Dr. Crygor faints leaving Penny stunned. When "Speed Up!", "Boss Stage" and "Level Up!" appears, Penny is only seen on the upper screen along with four tonic and viruses. "1-Up" appears after the boss stage is defeated and a vial reappears on the screen. Microgames *Balancing Act (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Cheeky Monkey (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Clean Sweep (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Code Dependency (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *County Fair (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Cutting It Close (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Fashion Plate (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Fine Tune (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Fragile! (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Get to the Point (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) *Half Empty (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Home Haircut (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Kit-tease (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Peek-a-Boo-Boo (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Picky Eater (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Round It Out *Sew Easy (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Strike a Chord (Guitar Solo from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Tooth Haste (from WarioWare: D.I.Y.) *Tooth Trouble (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *What Goes In... (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *Wrecking All (from WarioWare: Twisted!) *'BOSS:' Toilet Training (from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) Touch League The Touch League has microgames that the player must use the touchscreen with the or finger.fr:Liste des micro-jeux de WarioWare Gold it:Lista dei microgiochi di WarioWare Gold Category:Lists Category:WarioWare Gold